An Old Tool
by Laroucelle
Summary: Now, if this was a normal circumstance, Denmark would of gotten mad as well and jumped at him, but this was a special situation. You see, Denmark had found something interesting. Something, that to a horny-gentleman like himself, was better then free beer. A Oneshot. DenmarkxSweden


**Author's note: It isn't my favorite ship, but writing them is just too amusing for me to pass. Haha. Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"What?! No!" Sweden shouts, beyond angry, as he splashes the water from his cup all over Denmark. The other's shenanigans were not welcome early in the morning.<p>

Now, if this was a normal circumstance, Denmark would of gotten mad as well and jumped at him, but this was a special situation. You see, Denmark had found something interesting. Something, that to a horny-gentleman like himself, was better then free beer.

"Come on, Sweden, you know you want to~!" he teases, a cocky smirk plastered on his overly-annoying, as Sweden thought, face.

Sweden backs away in return and narrows his eyes, clearly not in the mood for what was in store. Unfortunatly for him, Denmark hadn't had much sex in the couple of weeks, because of the flu that was going around and he was not taking no for an answer.

"I said no!" Sweden repeats, when Denmark closes on him and traps him in a corner.

The smaller male's smirk doesn't waver, as he keeps moving closer and closer, to his taller friend and licks his lips, as if this was going to be yet another delicious meal, to satisfy his ever-growing hunger. Denmark's movements are fast and precise, something that clearly scares the other and who just then realises, that _shit_, Denmark was being serious and not playing some kind of prank on him again.

Denmark places one of his hands at Sweden's right side and the other on his left, propping himself against the wall and leaving Sweden without any means of escape. He had catched him in a cage, made of purely his arms.

"Wait, Denmark!" Sweden starts, but the other has already placed his lips on his weak spot, his sensitive neck, "S-Stop!" His protest coming out as a mere stutter, his knees going weak, which just makes Denmark more eager to go on with his actions and bite into Sweden's neck with as much force as he could muster.

As soon as the teeth had sunk into his skin, Sweden's eyes widen and with sudden overwhelming strength, he pushes Denmark away, while his hand shoots up to his neck in a reflex, just ontop of the hickey that was now decorating his neck. He cusses under his breath. _How_ exactly was he going to explain _that_ to Aland?

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" Sweden barks, pushing himself away from the wall and now towering above Denmark, his fists clenched and ready to punch the living shit out of anyone, who might cross his path today, but most importantly- Denmark. Sure his knees were still weak, but that didn't stop him from growling at the other like a wild beast.

Denmark doesn't seem to be indimitated by a bit, his stance relaxed and carefree. "I know you're horny as well Sweden, it's no secret," he simply says, with no shame whatsoever. At those words Sweden's cheeks tint slightly pink, but his face does not relax and he does not look any less pissed.

"I have a boyfriend, Denmark," Sweden then says, waving his hands in the air in frusturation, trying to make Denmark to come to his senses. Truly the other couldn't be _that_ out of his mind, just from not having sex for a little while? It had been _just_ two weeks after all.

"That's also, no secret," Denmark continues, sounding bored. When Sweden is about to open his mouth and shout at him again, Denmark finally whips out the thing that had sparked his interest today. You see, it had taken him a _long _time to find it again and he had already given up searching for it, but today he had happened to find it out of no where and to say he was pleased, was an understatement.

For a moment, Sweden is speechless. "That..." he mumbles after a few seconds of silence, as his stance stiffens and weakens, "Where did you find it...?" Sweden had been sure to hide it away somewhere nobody would find it, but there it is, in Denmark's hands. Of everyone who could of found it, it just had to be _him_, didn't it? Just his luck.

In stead of taking advantage of the other's weak moment, Denmark decides to answer and be fair for once, "I know _all_ your little hiding spots,_ yes_, even the one at-" but before he can finish that bluff of a sentence, a door opens at the far end of the hallway and catches his and Sweden's attention away from the topic at hand.

It's Norway and as soon as he spots the two, he waves and walks over to them, a mug of coffee and a fish in his hands, which doesn't surprise anyone, really.

"What's up?" Norway asks, his normal sunny smile lighting up the hallway, as he reaches the two. He was as cheerful as ever, not taking account the heavy air, that was obviously weighting the atmosphere in the hall.

As if just coming out of a daydream, Sweden jumps and starts for the item in Denmark's hand, but unfortunatly, the other had expected as much and raises it above his head, just as Sweden was about to grab it. The latter scowls at that, while the former gives the other a winning smile.

"Give it to me!" Sweden demands, already forgetting the third person who had just joined them and in stead focusing all his attention on Denmark.

"Nu-huh~!" Denmark responds, giving a foxy wink, before running off. An action which makes Sweden run after him and Norway just watch them with amusment, as he munches on the fish and takes another sip of his hot morning coffee. Watching his friends was always entertaining, no matter what day of the week it was. Though he had to wonder, why was Denmark holding a dildo?

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe it really was a dildo, not an old tool, hm~? We'll never know. This was inspired by Humon's comic named, "Just a Tool".<strong>


End file.
